


Lost In Thought

by Nonbinary_mistake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressed Lance (Voltron), Female Keith (Voltron), Female Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), I'm Sorry, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has ADHD, Miscarriage, Multi, Nests, Overprotective Partners, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Supportive Keith (Voltron), Supportive Shiro (Voltron), Unplanned Pregnancy, alpha/beta/omega undertones, kinda slow burn, no beta we die like men, yall gonna hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_mistake/pseuds/Nonbinary_mistake
Summary: After being captured, Lance felt...different. She felt like she was always hungry, tired, and emotional.The team never brought it up, so she thought it was fine. Until it wasn’t.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt/Romelle
Comments: 33
Kudos: 158





	1. Prologue

“Wait, Lance, you’re a girl?!?!” Hunk asked. He was staring at Lance who had half her shirt torn. Her sports bra peaked out from underneath as she nodded distractedly.

“Hunk, buddy, pal, we can talk about this when we’re not being shot at with no armor.” Lance said. She was panicking in the space mall behind a table.

The mission was supposed to be simple, get some crazy alien tablet and leave. But here they are, spread out with no gear.

She grit her teeth.

The others couldn’t feel their connection with their lions like Lance could. She could practically feel each of them in her mind, unlike the others. She never knew why she could, or why the the others can’t.

But right now she had a plan. Whether or not it worked would be up to fate.

_Black, I need you to come save us. Red, wake Allura and blue, tell her to get some pods ready. Yellow, Take down as many galra ships as you can. Green, make sure the civilians get out as safe as possible_

Five confirming roars seemed to echo in her mind.

Taking in a deep breath, she turned to Hunk who seemed to be freaking out.

“Oooooh quiznak. We’re not gonna make it out of here, this is where-“

“Hunk, I have a plan. I need you to get Keith and Shiro to the north exit while I get Pidge and Coran. A lion will be waiting for us. Take this.” She placed a shell necklace in his hand. Hunks eyes widened.

“This is-“

“I know. Now go.” Lance saw him hesitate for a second before taking off.

She crept close to the floor, eyes tracking each sentinel and Galran movement. She found Pidge and Coran tied up in the middle, Pidge looking murderous.

They had a cut on their cheek just below their glasses and was holding onto Coran. He had a bloody nose.They were surrounded by galra and Lance cursed her luck.

She needed a distraction and she needed time. The black lion was almost at the entrance and she only had around 2 doboshes to get them free and to the north exit before black needed to take off.

Looking around, she decided she needed at least two thirds of the group to leave. Picking up a can and pulling out her spare handgun, she threw the can before taking a shot in the opposite direction.

“Please work, please work, please-“ it worked.

Not as well as she wanted, but she’ll take it. Nearly half of them left, so the just left mostly sentinels. She could deal with this.

Taking down the Galrans first, she quickly shot them before moving so they wouldn’t figure out where she is.

Lance took a breath before launching herself out, taking down each sentinel she saw.

“GO TO THE NORTH EXIT, I’LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!” Pidge nodded and stood, hands tied behind them. They helped Coran get up before taking off, Lance right behind them.

“Lance, do you have a knife?” Pidge asked as they ducked under a shot. Lance haphazardly took a shot, pulling out a spare knife before cutting the rope.

“You’re starting to sound like Keith!” She laughed. Pidge took the knife and cut Corans while rolling their eyes.

  
“Thank you dear!”

A Galran came from around the corner and Lance took a shot. Only to be out of ammo. She cursed.

Pulling another knife, she threw it straight at the man. It hit its target.

Slowing down to retrieve the knife, Pidge raised a brow.

“And you say I’m starting to act like Keith.” They took off again and Lance snorted.

“I said sound.” Turning the corner, they bumped into Hunk. Black roared in her mind.

“Guys, we gotta move. Now.” Not even waiting for a response, she pushed the group forward. They were almost their when Lance felt a shot in her shoulder.

Crying out, she stumbled before quickly regaining balance. Pidge threw open the door to see black sitting anxiously.

More shots erupted and Lance turned back to deflect as many as she can. There were too many for them to not get hit, but she could lessen the amount.

Shiro has gripped onto her hood and pulled her back, forcing her infront. She saw Hunk board the black lion before she turned back.

“Shiro! Let’s go!” They both were sprinting before twin shots hit Shiro. He fell to the ground and Lance cried out before she was hit too.

Falling beside him, she looked up at the black lion.

_Go. Take them and go. GO!_

She knew he didn’t like that idea, whining and taking a step forward. He must have understood the desperation in her voice though, as he leaped into the sky and left.

That was the last thing she saw before blacking out.

-•-

Waking up was hell. It was like she was still asleep but not. Breathing felt like a chore and and her neck hurt.

Cracking open her eyes, she saw Shiro huddled in the corner across from her. Sitting up, she let out a pitiful gasp at the feeling of a rib shifting.

Shiro’s eyes snapped up to her face as she slowly moved her legs from underneath her. It took far more energy than she wanted to admit, and her head was spinning so much she wanted to throw up.

She didn’t know when Shiro moved or when she started crying, so when Shiro softly butted heads she startled.

“Lance?” It was so softly said, like cool water in the middle of the desert. Each breath felt like her bones were rattling and she said as much. Shiro grimaced.

“You should lay down.” He helped her maneuver into laying down in his lap. They sat there for who knows how long before someone showed up.

“Come on.” Roughly grabbing Lance, she shouted in pain as she was forced up. Shiro’s eyes widened and his mouth opened before he was forced into unconsciousness.

Lance was thrown over a shoulder and carried away into what looked like a lab. Shiro wasn’t taken in with her, so she has no idea where he was.

White hot pain kept her paralyzed as she was thrown down on a table. She was strapped down and knocked out.

The next time she awoke, she was actually laying in some kind of bed. Her ribs felt better and the bullet wounds weren’t bleeding. Looking around, she saw she was in some kind of observing room.

It was like an interrogating room but with a bed.

Looking down at the bed, she found Shiro sleeping soundly next to her. He was wearing black shorts and...a collar?!

Looking at herself, she found herself in blue booty shorts and a tube crop. Putting a hand on her neck she found herself void of any collar.

“Blue Paladin, you are awake.” The voice was nasally, but came through the speakers clean and crisp.

“We have special plans for you and Champion. Wake him up.” Cautiously she woke Shiro.

He looked cute waking up, almost like a cat before his eyes sharpened into focus. Jumping up, his eyes searched the room before landing on Lance.

“Are you alright?” Shiro’s hands cupped her face, turning it every angle. She calmly placed her hands on his arms.

“I’m fine.”

“Champion.” The voice scared Lance, making her jump. Shiro pulled her in close.

She would feel guilty about being in Keith’s boyfriends arms if she wasn’t so scared.

“Haggar has plans for you. Very special plans.” The lights turned off, nearly plunging them into darkness. The only thing that was light was Shiro’s arm.

“What do you want?!?!” Shiro pulled Lance closer. She absolutely hated the dark, a fact her team learned when the castle power went out.

“What we want will come later. Right now, rest. You will need energy. I will be back when the lights turn on.”

It was entirely too quiet. Lance could hear her own breathing, every shift of the bed, every ruffle of clothes. It was entirely too loud and quiet at the same time.

“What’s your favorite Disney story?” And that’s how they distracted themselves. Whispering about stupid things and funny stories. When the lights came back on Lance let out a sigh of relief.

“Well blue Paladin and Champion, it is time for the trial.” Gas was slowly filling the room. They knew they couldn’t escape, forced to breath in the gas.

This time when she woke, she was falling out of a pod. All her teammates were on the other side of the room, talking about something.

Stumbling all the way there, she threw an arm around Pidge.

“What’cha talkin’ bout?”


	2. Lost breath

After Shiro came out the pod it was chaos. Coran was going in between checking on Lance and Shiro, asking them multiple questions and writing things down.

“How’d you get us out of there?” Shiro asked while taking off the healing suit. Taking off her healing suit, she found the same outfit waiting for her.

She put it on somewhat reluctantly.

“Oh! Well, it was rather hard. It took us nearly three quintants to figure out where you were, then another quintant to male a plan and get you back.”

The silence was suffocating.

“We were gone...”

“...for four days?” Shiro finished. Lance pulled on the tube top.

“I only remember one day. The rest is just...not coming to me.” Lance said biting her lip.

“Neither do I.” Shiro looked at Coran worriedly.

“Well...we’ll figure this out after you eat. The others are waiting for you!” Coran pushed them out and to the dining room. Lance sputtered.

“Wait, Coran let us cha-“

“SHIRO! LANCE!” Five bodies crushed them in a hug. Lance smiled even though she felt like she was being crushed. They pulled away from her.

“You gave us a heart attack! We didn’t know what happened or where you would be or anything.” Hunk said with watery eyes. Lance huffed him once more.

“I’m sorry Hunk!” She giggled out. In the corner of her eyes she saw Keith and Shiro kiss. A wave of disappointment and longing washed over her so violently she nearly whined.

**_What was that? Why was that so different from the other times? I shouldn’t be jealous anyway, Keith has just come back and then this whole thing happened, this is probably the first chance they had to act-_ **

“Lance...your..clothes.” She looked over to see Allura staring quizzically at her. That seemed to draw attention. Nervously rubbing the back of her head, she laughed.

“Um, yeah. I’m, uh...a girl. Have been and will probably be in the future.” It was quiet before everyone exploded.

“You’re telling me this now?!”

“We have to look for more fashionable clothes!”

“Oh my.”

“Bro, I’ve fucking seen you shirtless! Ewww!”

“I’m not surprised.”

“Wait, you guys didn’t know?”

“Aha! I see she’s fooled you!”

Lance’s head whipped to the three who seemed nonchalant.

“Wait, you knew?” Shiro nodded with Keith and Coran. Pidge squawked.

“How did they know and I didn’t! This doesn’t make any sense!”

“Well, Veronica is an analyst for the garrison, who is also Lance’s sister so. We knew.”

**_Does that mean Vero would talk about me to others..?_ **

“Coran?”

“I mostly do the laundry! How else was I supposed to figure out what belongs to who!”Oh’s went around the room.

“Whatever, I’m hungry.” Lance said skidding into her seat.

Just when she went to take a bite of her food, the castle alarm went off. She groaned.

Romelle laughed and shooed her out the room.

The week went by as normally as it could being the defenders of the universe. Wake up, wash, eat, train, eat, train, wash, eat, and sleep. Rinse and repeat.

Sometimes fight and meetings were thrown in the daily routine.

The week after that, Lance started feeling off. Her appetite increased and she always felt tired.

The morning after she realized this she threw up. It was hell, waking up before the morning cycle and feeling nauseous.

She thought nothing of it.

Lance continued to push forward, ignoring the signs telling her to stop or slow down. No matter what she did, she kept falling behind the others.

“Lonce, focus!” She tried. She tried to focus on the training bots, protecting her teammates. But no matter what, she couldn’t stop worrying about _her fucking stomach_.

Like, come on! Even she knew it was ridiculous.

“End simulation! Lonce!” Allura yelled. Lance instinctively placed a hand on her stomach, even though she had her armor on. Shiro stepped forward.

“Princess, all of us are tired. We’ll pick this up again tomorrow.” She huffed but turned.

“Lance, are you good?” She nodded and told him she was just tired before walking out. She couldn’t face them knowing she was disappointing them.

**_It’s just like they said, I’m good for nothing. I can’t even go through a mission without feeling nauseous. I really am useless._ **

Three growls made a faint smile pop on her face. Black, red, and blue always seemed to be resting in her head, protecting her from her own thoughts.

Three weeks went by without another hitch. Lance worked herself ragged, training harder than ever. Shiro always seemed to pop up and remind her to drink water and take breaks.

Sometimes he would come in with Keith and she would spare with her. Those days, Lance felt comfortable.

The next month was largely uneventful. The team took down smaller Galran fleets, but it was mostly diplomatic missions. Hunk got to see his girlfriend-not-girlfriend before they went on their next mission.

Lance had gotten mood swings at times. Her sickness had all but gone away, but sometimes she just fell into a very emotional state.

“Hunk, do we have anything to eat?” Right now, Lance was very excited and happy. She felt like she was buzzing with energy, but she was hungry.

Hunk smiled sadly at her.

“Sorry Lance, right now we’re on limited rations until we land on the next planet.”

“Why?” She didn’t realize how fast tears came to her eyes, or how all her energy just zapped out of her. “Hunk, I'm hungry. When do we land?”

“Uhhhhh. I think Coran said three days? Or maybe four. Yeah, in four day- woah, ok. I know that’s a while but that’s no reason to be glaring.” Lance gave Hunk a scathing glare before stomping off into her room.

“Fuck you!”

“O...k..?”

They landed on the planet four days later. The first thing Lance did was eat. She had a backpack filled with snacks and food for herself.

“Paladins, this week you may rest. After this, we will work non-stop to take down Zarkon. Have fun.” Allura smiled before walking back to her castle.

“Now Paladins, they have offered two cabins. Hunk, Pidge, Romelle are in the brown one while Keith, Shiro, Lance and... Kosmo are in the navy one. Be careful!” And with that, Coran followed Allura.

“I sometimes forget about Lotor. It’s been two months and she hasn’t had the time to properly process it.” Lance sighed.

It’s still so hard to believe that Lotor was corrupted, Shiro had been a clone or something, Keith is half galra and left _for two years_ , found her mom and a teleporting wolf AND Shiro and herself got captured again. And Pidge found her brother and father.

Maybe they needed this break.

“Sometimes I forget that this is real. That I’m back.” Shiro said. Lance started crying and Romelle hugged her.

“This is all so crazy. We’ve been in this war for three years, and whenever it feels like we’re getting closer to defeat them there’s always something in our way.”

Everyone was silent as they considered the words.

“...well, I guess we should go to the cabins. And get some food.” Hums and nods of agreement met Hunk’s statement as they trudged their way through the purple grass.

A sharp pain in Lance’s stomach almost had her folding. A sharp gasp escaped her and all eyes were on her.

“You alright there Lance?” She went to nod but another pain had her groaning.

“Woah! Ok, Keith, grab her bags. I’ll carry her the rest of way.” She couldn’t see Pidge grab onto Romelle worriedly, or Hunk’s face tense with fear.

Maybe that’s because her eyes were closed.

It felt like something was punching her stomach and trying to get out. She never had a period like thi- _when was her last period?_

Lance had lost count of the days and the fact that females go through this bitch called a menstruation cycle once every month. Maybe this was a monster period coming after her after missing two months.

Whatever it was, it sucked.

Lance doesn’t remember when they got to the cabin, nor when she was laid on a bed. She does remember thinking she needs a bathroom ASAP or she was throwing up all over the floor.

Stumbling to the bathroom- _where’d Keith and Shiro go?_ -, she doubled over the toilet and threw up.

But she didn’t expect it to be blood.

It wasn’t a lot, but still. Throwing up blood in the first place is concerning. And then she felt a gush of it push past her vagina.

She rushed to take her pants and underwear off. She went to heave herself on the toilet but a violent stab of pain had her crying. She doesn’t know how long this painful cycle went on before she could breath again.

Looking at the floor, a sharp, high gasp left her mouth. She almost threw up again. It wasn’t the blood that bothered her, it wasn’t that at all.

It was the fetus.

The small, translucent blue fetus.

It was so disturbingly small and _still_. So translucent you could see the veins that should be carrying blood to the unmoving heart that should be pumping blood.

She had been pregnant. And she lost the baby.

And the memories came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having a bit of trouble with my fics so pls be patient. The worlds gone to shit and I hope you all stay safe💜
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and pls comment!


	3. Lost chance

The smell of flowers and burning wood was quickly fading from her mind. She didn’t know if she was disgusted at herself, what happened, or the druids.

Lance didn’t know if she felt violated or not. Was it technically rape? Does it count as sexual assault?What would the others have to say about it?

Her already pale face seemed to turn an almost unnatural white.

_The others can’t know about this, what will they think?!?! I’m already pretty useless, but the fact that I was pregnant can very well get me thrown off the team! But it’s not like they need me anyways..._

Lance pulled her legs close to her.

_I mean, Allura can pilot blue better than me. And then Keith and red since Shiro is back. Hunk doesn’t need someone distracting him all the time and Pidge has Romelle now. Plus, i was weak enough to get get pregnant and stupid enough not to notice._

Letting out a harsh breath, she stood slowly and gripped the counter.

She had to get rid of the baby.

The thought brought more pain than she could possibly imagine. It wasn’t like Lance knew she was having a kid, so why was she so emotional about throwing it away.

_Him_

How was her mind suppling her with the gender. Isn’t it too early for that?

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realize she had picked it-him up. He was barely the size of her palm, looking so fragile.

She couldn’t just throw him away. She wouldn’t.

_Coran._

Gently placing the baby down, Lance hurriedly places a pad in her underwear before putting her pants back on. Carefully wrapping the baby with cloth, she cradled him in her hands.

Practically sprinting past Keith and Shiro, she ran towards the castle. She knew they were going to question her, but that was a problem for future Lance.

Getting to the castle was the easy part, searching for Coran was not.

It was like they were playing hide and seek. Tears of frustration welled up in her eyes before opening the training room.

“Coran!” Lance was almost sobbing in relief. Her hands were trembling so badly she thought she was going to drop the baby.

“Lance what’s wrong?!?!”

“I-I need your help. Promise me you won’t tell the others, please. Ease Coran.” Beg has come over and laid a hand on her shoulder. He wasn’t ready for the amount of despair covering her voice, nor the shaking.

“I promise.” Instead of words, Lance just wordlessly handed him the cloth. He took it gently, having a feeling that if he didn’t Lance might just fight him.

Unwrapping it, he let out a gasp at what he saw.

“Lance...” she didn’t want to disappoint him. Since being in space, Coran basically took care of each of them like his own. She didn’t want to have him look at her differently, but he’s the only one who could cremate.

He hugged her tightly and let out a soft sigh.

“You can choose a necklace. I give it to me and I’ll have it done. Go wash and eat.” Standing up, he smiled at her before leaving the room.

Lance sat a moment longer before going to the jewelry room. It had beautifully crafted earrings, bracelets, rings, and necklaces.

Each of them could carry ashes.

Coran knew that the safest bet would be a necklace, so that’s what she picked out.

It was blue, a picture of two hearts intertwined carved into it. One heart was bigger a dark navy shade while the other was a light burgundy.

She dropped it off at the med bay before heading to the showers. She didn’t let her thoughts run, thinking of nothing. She felt the scalding hot water and let playlists she remembered go through her mind.

_At least I stopped bleeding._

Dear god, she left a mess back there.

Getting into the comfiest clothes, she headed to the kitchen. She ended up just eating some weird pineapple like alien fruit. Coran came in and smiled at her, holding out the necklace.

“What were you going to name it?”

“Him.” Lance doesn’t know why that was her automatic response but she didn’t think about it too long.

“...Aleya. It was my Abuela’s name.” She left it at that. Coran nodded.

“Do you wish to stay here?” Lance shook her head. She needed to be out and not stuck in the castle.

Coran nodded and took her free hand. Pulling her out the castle, he walked her all the back to her cabin. He talked the whole way, asking her questions and keeping her attention on him. Pulling her in a hug, he let out a stuttering breath.

“Will you be alright?”

“...yeah, I’ll be fine. I’m a big girl.” She waved bye before turning to the door. She finally put the necklace on, biting her lip to keep in the sob.

Tucking it into her shirt, she pushed open the door.

“Lance, why di-“

“...Lance, what’s wrong.” She smiled tiredly. It must of come off more like a grimace though because they just looked even more worried.

“I-...it’s just some bad cramps and shit. I’ll be fine.” She made a move to the bedroom, but Shiro stopped her.

“It smells heavily of blood, you can take our room. Are you hungry?” Lance shook her head.

Right now she just didn’t want to be awake. She startled when Keith touched her. It was surprising to see the amount of concern directed at her instead of Shiro.

“Come on, Coran said you may be a bit dizzy. I don’t have a heating pad but Shiro could probably help with that.”

  
It didn’t register to Lance that Coran must of paged them. The only thing on her mind her mind was sleep.

And something else, but she’s not going to admit that. Ever

Keith made her lie on the too big bed, setting water on the table beside her. Instead of leaving though, She sat on the edge of the bed.

Shiro walked in with what looked like the softest blanket ever. Plopping on the other side he threw it over Lance. Keith and Shiro must’ve noticed how fast Lance seemed almost knocked out because she’s pretty sure she heard two amused huffs.

She melted even further when she felt a warm hand on the bottom of her stomach. She may not have been having cramps, but the warm hand against her clammy skin felt wonderful.

She fell asleep faster than she’ll admit.

Shiro sighed.

“Shiro, you got really tense. What was that?” Looking at Keith, she cupped his cheek gently. Biting his lip, Shiro closed his eyes.

“To be honest with you, I don’t have the faintest clue. I felt like something was wrong o-or someone needed me and-I don’t know.” He sighed frustrated.

Going to remove his hand, they snorted when Lance groaned and turned.

“We really need to get some fucking heating pads.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if updates come a little slow. With all the shit going on rn, I’m getting hit really hard. I’m sorry if this chapter isn’t that great, next one will be better.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and stay safe out there 💙


	4. Lost time

Waking up was a fucking nightmare for Lance. She felt almost feverish, and her stomach hurt. Turning on her side, she drank the water on the table.

“Lance? Are you up?” Shiro’s voice sounded from the door. Taking a glance out the window, she saw the sun up in the white sky.

“Yea.”

“Are you hungry?” She’s not going to lie, the thought of food makes her nauseous, but her stomach disagrees.

“Yeah, a bit.” Slowly sitting up, she winced at the feeling. Her whole body aches, and it drained her to just move.

“Hunk brought over pancakes.” Oh, bless Hunk. Always cooking something delicious or just what Lance needed.

_Maybe it’s cause he knows you can’t take care of yourself._

Ignoring the side of her brain that was still talking, she went through the drawers to find suitable clothes. And by suitable she means a black shirt and sweatpants.

Not her usual, but it would have to do. Her shirt hair was frizzy, but she just combed her hands though it before leaving the room.

She’s glad pancakes didn’t have a heavy smell, because she’s sure that if it did she would’ve thrown up by now.

She needed to get over this quick.

“Lance! How’re you feeling?” Plopping down in a seat, she shrugged at Romelle.

“Like shit, but I’ll get better.” She slowly ate her food. Even then, she could barely get it down.

“Are you sure? I mean, first you were eating a lot and now you look like you can barely finish half a pancake!” Pidge exclaimed, ever the observant one.

This might be harder to hide than she thought.

_Pathetic, you can’t even make your friends not worry about you, attention whore._

Smoothing out an eyebrow, she snorted.

“Oh, wow. Is the ever indifferent Pidge worried about me? I’m fine, really.” She gave her signature finger guns and smile as Pidge scoffed.

“Yeah ok.” The subject was dropped after a huge hug from Hunk and a pat from Romelle. Later on, they were on the couch talking about different things to do during the week.

“We should go to the beach after we go shopping. So like, we can go shopping tomorrow and then the day after is beach day!” Everyone agreed.

After that, Pidge and Romelle decided to see if their were an amusement parks or fairs around. Which was code for go make out and possibly fuck.

Hunk was petting Kosmo, who was draped on Lance. She had tried to get him off her, but he wouldn’t budge so she left him there.

“Hunk, is it possible to love someone you never met. Like, you don’t know who they are, what they could be like, but you love them. But you didn’t get the chance to show them you love them.”

Lance didn’t know what she was doing. She knew, out of all of them, Hunk would not be able to keep a secret. It’s the only reason she didn’t tell him about Shiro and Keith.

But here she is, practically telling him she was pregnant.

“No...Lance, did something happen?” Shaking her head, she let out a sigh.

“No. No...just thinking.”

“...ok.” The sat in silence before Hunk declared he needed to shop for ingredients. Lance would have gone with him if she didn’t feel so drained.

Coran said to sleep as much as she could.

Falling asleep was much easier this time than the last night.

* * *

“Lance, isn’t this cute?” Romelle was posing in some kind of silky top and flowy bottom. It honestly was cute, accentuating her curves and bringing out the color of her eyes.

“Yeah. I’m gonna go try these on, Kay?” At the nod, she entered the changing room.

Pulling on the baggy black pants and the sky blue tube top, she placed the necklace on top of it.

It was cute, drawing attention to the necklace without it looking tacky. She tried on other clothes, this time ones that would help cover the necklace before exiting.

“Lance! Bathing suits.” Allura thrusted four different colored suits in her hand before ushering her back in.

Allura had joined them in their shopping spree halfway through, claiming Coran threw her out. She kept throwing glaces of concern at Lance, and every time she would tense up.

_Great, can’t even leave Allura out of your mess. You’re not very good about being inconspicuous._

Biting her lip, She saw Allura close the curtain behind her before letting out a breath. Turning to Lance, she straightened Out her knee length skirt before clearing her throat.

“I-...Coran..told me. Don’t blame him though, I knew something was up with how...distracted he was. Lance, you can talk to us, you know that, right?”

Holding back tears, Lance nodded.

“I-I know I just-...this is week we get to-you know, like, relax, and I don’t want- I don’t want to worry anybody and-yeah.” Allura shook her head.

“Miscarriages are serious, Lance. Sometimes, it takes a while to get over it. Can I...may I see him? Coran told me it was a he.”

Gently taking the necklace from under her shirt, she showed Allura.

“I’m sure you would’ve been a fine mother. Who was the father?” Taking a deep breath, a tear slipped past.

“Shiro.” Alluras eyes widened.

“Wha-did he cheat on Keith?!?! Lance, if he did-“

“No, no no, he didn’t! It was back on...when we were captured. They did something to us. I didn’t remember it until-yeah.” Lance stuttered. Allura looked like a gaping fish.

“I...I think you should tell him. Them. It isn’t right-“

“I **know**! I know Allura, I do, it’s just. Not this week. This week is for relaxing, and I’m not gonna spoil that for them. I promise I’ll tell them, just. Later. Ok?”

Allura eyed her for some time before letting out a sigh and a nod. She ruffled Lance’s hair before gesturing to the swimsuits.

“I wasn’t kidding about those suits. I think the one with the bi? Bi flag would look cute on you.” She walked out with a wink.

Lance smiled and tried on the swimsuits. Allura was right, she does look cute in the swimsuit.

While she was shaped like a cereal box, the bottoms ended high on her hips, showing of the curves. It cut off under her belly button and was black. The top was shaped like a sports bra with multiple straps. It had the bi flag on it with white specks, almost looking like the galaxy.

Lance adored it.

Changing back into her clothes and tucking it into her shirt. Heading to check out, she stood beside Keith.

To be honest, she didn’t know how to act around Keith. She was in love with her, yes, but she also kinda fucked her boyfriend. She also always teased her and argued with her, so.

_She’s gonna hate you even more after the end of week. Stupid coño culo perra._

At the very familiar phrase, Lance couldn’t help but flinch. Very violently. So much so, she knocked into Keith.

“Lance? What was that for?” Is it just her or did Keith look sad? Lance decided she didn’t like that look on her.

“Sorry, just tripped over your good looks.” She ended the sentence with an over-exaggerated wink.

Keith snorted and shook her head.

“Wow. How long have you been practicing that one?”

“Not that long. Just came up with it on the spot.” She giggled. It’s funny how almost all bad thoughts fled her head when she talked to Kieth or Shiro.

It always made her sad talking to them when they were together, though.

They chatted all the way to the register, and Keith took Lance’s clothes from out of her hands..

“Uh, Keith-“

“Shhh, I have enough money, it’s fine. Think of it as a thank you for having my back.”

“You don’t need to thank me for that! I can-“ Keith’s glare shut her up. She felt like she was getting reprimanded for being bad, which was ridiculous!

“You won’t be paying for anything if I’m beside you, same with Shiro. We won’t let you pay for things, unless you want to sit there and argue with us for forty minutes.”

Lance shook her head.

“Why?”

“Because. We want to do that for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and stay safe 💜
> 
> Coño culo perra- pussy ass bitch/slut
> 
> Rough translation


	5. Lost home

Today was beach day and Lance was nervous.

Number one, she had forgotten all about the old criss cross marks on her arms, but she guesses those aren’t necessarily secret anymore. She’s ashamed to say there are new marks on her stomach, though.

Good thing those can be easily covered by the bottoms.

Number two, her necklace.

Lance had gotten attached to the necklace and didn’t want to take it off, but She knew she could lose it if she kept it on. Lance was fiddling with it until Shiro’s knock made her stop.

“Hey, we’re ready to go! We’ll be out front, ok?”

“Ah, ok!”

Pulling on some shorts, she kissed the necklace before putting it in her bag.

Walking out the cabin, she found everyone there. Even Shay.

“Woah, Shay, when did you get here?” She smiled before giving her a gentle hug.

“Coran invited my brother and I, and I didn’t want to pass up the chance to see an ocean.”

“Oh cool, so...where’s your brother?”

“He did not want to come. He decided to stay.” Hunk threw an arm around Shay and beamed brighter than any sun.

“Let’s go to the beach!”

The ride was somewhat awkward yet amusing. Hunk was trying to sing to the alien music playing on the weird radio-thingy. Shay was giggling the whole time and Romelle and Pidge seemed to be in their own world.

Lance was sitting in the far back with her bag in her lap. Her thumb was continuously rubbing over the charm as she looked out the window.

The thoughts she was having were dangerous, but she wante- no, needed something to look forward to.

Even if it was fake.

Shiro and Keith were talking quietly, sometimes humming along to the songs. Allura and Coran had sit this one out, claiming they didn’t really like the ocean.

Something Lance could never understand.

“We’re heeeeeeeeeeere!”

Looking out the window, Lance’s breath was taken away at how stunning it was. The water was almost completely clear, looking like stained glass instead of water.

It was a dark sheer purple with light blue swirls throughout it. The sand was white and slowly turned blue the closer to the water it got.

They had the beach to themselves.

Lance wasted no time in getting out the car. It wasn’t like home, but it was familiarity that she needed. Sticking her toes in the warm sand, she tipped her head back and closed her eyes.

Letting the wind blow through her hair was heavenly. Letting a genuine smile slip on her face, she turned to Shiro who had stepped beside her.

“Hey.”

“Hi. How are you?” Taking a deep breath, she turned her eyes to the ocean.

“Good. Better. Just, taking my time.” Nodding, Shiro let silence wash over them. It was comfortable, standing beside each other while watching their team have fun.

“They has snow cones.” Glancing up at Keith, they saw her holding three snow cones. One was red, one was blue, and the last one was black.

“What is that?” Rolling her eyes, Keith handed Shiro his.

“BlackBerry. Shiro likes it for whatever reason, the weirdo.” They moved towards the water, sitting down halfway there.

“That...is a flavor?”

“Yep. Wanna try?” Looking up at Shiro, he smiled. Lance took a small bite and her eyes widened.

“That’s not...bad. It’s actually really good. What’d you get, cherry or strawberry?” Keith smiled deviously.

“Taste it. See for yourself.” Taking a bite, Lance coughed at the unexpected burn.

“Wha- is that alcohol?!?!” Keith laughed while Shiro shook his head.

“It is! It’s a cherry cocktail snow cone.”

“That exists? Wow, ok.” Laying down on her towel, she stared at the two suns.

“Hey Lance?”

“Yeah?” Gasping at the sudden coldness on her stomach, Lance sat up and watched as Shiro of all people raced away. Gaping, she heard Keith snort.

“You’re just gonna let him get away?”

“Shiro did that? Not Keith? Woooooooow.” Hunk snorted. Pidge was basically cackling at that with Keith not too far behind her. Lance was giggling while Shiro chuckled.

“It was a spur of the moment decision! I wasn’t really planning on doing it, I swear!”

“Broooo, Shiro has a sense of humor?!?! I always thought he’d make terrible dad jokes.” The group laughed even harder at Shiro’s betrayed look.

“Dad jokes?!?! That’s more like Keith, since she doesn’t know what literally anything is.”

“Um, excuse me, i have dark humor bitch.”

“I feel like Hunk wouldn’t be able to handle that. Like, he’d cry.” Lance pipped up.

“Uh, I would.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“Pidge, we all know you’d be the one cracking up.”

“True.”

“Guys...is that our stuff?” Shay asked. Everyone turned to where she was pointing. High tide had come up and them, being distracted, had forgotten to move their stuff.

Everyone scrambled up.

“Shit!” Lance was the first in the water, snatching her bag up and throwing it. She saw Hunk catch it and let out a breath before throwing Pidge’s, Romelle’s, and Hunk’s.

“Damn, wel-“ something slimy touched her leg. Letting out a squeak, she looked down.

Something catlike was rubbing against her leg. It had fur and a fun on its back. The tail was more wispy and long while it’s toes were more like flippers. It was cute and pink.

And in its mouth was her necklace.

Panic gripped her as she dived for it. The cat thing moved, zooming past her. Chasing it, she didn’t let up.

“Hey!” Gripping it’s tail, she yanked it up. Tearing the necklace out of its mouth and held it gently. While she wanted to yeet the dam creature 100ft into the ocean, she didn’t.

Instead, she released its tail and watched it plop back in the water. Checking her necklace, she found it only to have a few scratches. No water had leaked in, which was good.

“Lance? You good?” Putting it around her neck, she turned to Shiro.

“Yes. Just had to get this back. It’s getting pretty dark, we should probably get back.”

Back at the truck, everyone wrapped a towel around themselves. Not even two seconds in the ride Pidge, Romelle, Shiro, and Shay were knocked out. Trying not to fall asleep, Lance hummed.

“Hey Lance, can I ask about the necklace?” She tensed.

She didn’t want to lie, especially to Keith, but what else was she supposed to do? Tell the truth? Speak around the truth?

“Uh...sure.” Shit. She just can’t say no to Keith, can she?

“Who gave it to you?”

“Well, Coran kinda.” Keith nodded.

“What’s inside?”

“...some...a...you’ll know later.” Instead of looking at Keith, she looked out the window. She felt her hand rake through her hair and she almost fell asleep.

“You can sleep y’know.” Letting Keith’s hand massage her scalp, she fell onto her shoulder.

Falling asleep never felt so comfortable.


	6. Lost nerve

Lance woke up warm and comfortable. She snuggled against the warmth, mind foggy and quiet.

For once.

“Good morning Lance.”

“Morning Shiro.”

“Good morning Lance.”

“Morning Keith.” She was almost asleep again when she registered what just happened. She felt two pairs of chuckles and her eyes snapped open.

“Wha’?”

“You fell asleep. It’s the next day.”

“Oh.” Her back was against Shiro’s and she was tucked into Keith’s neck. Trying not to freak out, she sat up slowly.

“Come on, Allura said she has something to tell us.” Shiro ruffled her hair before getting out of the bed. Her face exploded in color when she saw he was only wearing boxers.

“He does that on purpose. Not as innocent as people believe.” Keith gave her a smile and a wink before leaving.

They cuddled with her, _willingly_ , like it was no problem. Why would they do that?

Lance felt selfish that the warm feeling stuck.

Getting dressed in a black shirt that was much too big for her and red shorts she doesn’t remember getting, she scurried out the room. She didn’t want keep her team waiting any longer.

Her hand instinctively grabbing her necklace, she kissed it good morning.

“Lance, nice of you to join us! Hunk set out a plate for us and Allura has something to say.” Pidge said. They were sitting on a stool with a cup of coffee, faking their cheerful greeting.

“Morning to you too, Pidge.” Snickering at the finger she was flashed, she sat in a chair.

“Lance.”

“Princess.”

“I told you to stop calling me that.”

“You also told me to stop calling you ‘lura, sis, hun, Queen, and boo. What do you want from me?”

“To say my name. Is it so hard?”

“Yes! I really can’t pronounce your name correctly, it sounds weird.” Allura tilted her head.

“How so?”

“Nothing, never mind. Anyways, what did you wanna speak about.” Poking at her food, Lance stuck the fork in her mouth.

While Hunk’s cooking is always phenomenal, today it tasted like ash. She didn’t eat anymore, just pushed it around.

“Oh! Right, right. Paladins, the king and queen have invited us to their annual ball! It’s tonight, so we have to get you all dresses and suits after you eat.”

“Really, a ball?!?! Oh, dude, that’s so cool! Oh, oh Pidge? Wanna wear the matching suits?!?!” Pidge scoffed.

“Really dude? Of course! I’m offended that you even asked.”

“Lance? May I talk to you for a second?” Blinking at Allura, she nodded.

They walked back into room. They could hear everyone talking about the different clothes and accessories they would wear.

“I really think you should tell them tonight.” Lance sucked in a breath.

“Prin-“ she held up her hand.

“Wait. I don’t like rushing people, especially with something so big, but Lance, you need someone. I am, admittedly, not the best person with...comforting, and you’re dealing with so much. Not only did you already die, you had to go through a miscarriage. I can’t even imagine the emotional strain you must have. Plus, don’t think I didn’t see it.”

“Princess, what about you? I know you’re not doing too well.” Allura smiled sadly.

“I’m not, but I’m getting better. We are two different people, Lance. You are a people person while I aren’t. I deal better being alone and meditating, you do better surrounded by people and touches. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.” She winked. Lances face turned red as she crossed her arms.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Hugging anyone you can, cuddling with Pidge, holding someone when they’re upset, need I go on?” Allura giggled at Lance.

“Oh, shut it. Shouldn’t we get going?” Grabbing Lance’s hand, she pulled her closer.

“I hope you tell them tonight. Or at least go to someone when you have these...urges. And someone to make sure you’re eating enough and getting adequate sleep because I don’t remember stuff but Hunk or Keith will.” Letting out a sigh, she looked away.

“Can...can you be there with me?” She whispered. Allura smiled and hugged her.

“Of course. Ok, lets go!”

The trip to the formal wear store was uneventful, besides the fact Lance did Keith’s makeup after she caught the other girl messing up her eyeliner.

“Ok, suits are over there, dresses are over there, and jumpsuits are right there.” Coran pointed out.

It was funny how divided the group went. Hunk, Pidge, and Coran went to the suits while Romelle, Allura, and Shay went to the dresses. Lance stood at the entrance with a difficult decision.

The last time she wore a dress she was fourteen, and she’s been wearing suits ever since. While she was tired of suits, she wasn’t sure a dress was for her either.

“Where are you going?” Shiro asked. Lance awkwardly shrugged her shoulders. Keith sniffed.

“Are you gonna wear a jumpsuit again and confuse all the straight men? Or a dress like at what’s-her-faces wedding? Or, oh my god, an actual suit?!?!” Keith brought her hand to her chest and let out a fake gasp.

Shiro laughed as he moved to the dresses.

“How about, we pick out what we want as we move down, try them on, and see what we like?” Nodding, they browsed their options.

“Oooh, Lance. How’s this?” Pulling out an over the top dress with diamonds everywhere, Keith modeled it in an over the top way.

Giggling, Lance shook her head.

“That is so not you. Uh, here. This one’s better.” Showing her a red dress, Keith whistled.

“Cute.”

“Are you two ready? I’m gonna go try these on.” Holding up his pile, Shiro waved it. Keith sucked on her teeth.

“I can already tell you I’m wearing this.” Holding up a red button up sleeveless shirt, black jacket, pants and heels, Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Go see what you like, I’ll be with Lance.” Giving a quick peck on her cheek, Shiro left. Lance was busy deciding if she wanted a loose top or not when Keith poked her.

“You know, just grab whatever you like and try it on. We have another...six hours until we really need to get ready.” Smiling gratefully, Lance went into the changing room.

First, she tried on a suit but immediately hated it. Next, she tried on a dark blue jumpsuit.

It had an open back that dipped low, no sleeves and a sheer turtleneck.Tighter around her thighs and calf’s before it flared out. A sheer cape fell over her shoulders and touched the ground.

She liked it, but she wasn’t sure if she liked the dress better.

It was an ombré blue, turning almost purple at the bottom. Sheer sleeves and neck with embedded jewels and purple flowers. The bottom of the sleeves flared out, giving it an almost regal look.

Picking out a pair of black heels, she sat on the bench. Sighing, Lance rested her head in her hands. Staring at her necklace, she was conflicted.

She didn’t know if she was confident wearing a dress after years of not. Hell, she was still getting used to being able to be her.

Absentmindedly, she started to scratch at her stomach.

If she was going to wear the jumpsuit, she needed to be comfortable with how tight it was. She couldn’t hide behind baggy clothes anymore.

Giving out a frustrated breath, she stared at herself in the mirror.

If only Veronica was here, she would’ve picked out which one compliments her more. Or maybe...

Eyes widening, she smiled.

Lance made her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be finished in ten chapters. What I wanna know is, would you rather have a version of this where she doesn’t have a miscarriage with exceptionally better writing, or a Klance story?
> 
> P.S, the Klance story with be filled with angst, misunderstandings, and most likely death. 😇
> 
> Pls choose one in the comments.


	7. Lost anxiety

“Lonce! We have to meet the others at the front on a couple of ticks, hurry!” Putting down her lipstick, Allura yelled one the General direction Lance went.

Instead of buying any clothes, she had bought supplies. Well, Shiro and Keith did, but that’s besides the point.

She had told them she would be making her own clothes for the ball but would need to go back to the castle to make it. Everyone had agreed to meet there before heading off.

Stepping out the bathroom, Lance walked into the room with a nervous smile.

“Do you like it? It’s not too much, right?”

She was wearing royal blue jumpsuit that was tight all the way down. Her sheer sleeves flared with sequins running up and down them. A train was following behind her as Lance’s black heels tapped on the marble floor. Her belly was out as jewels gently swayed against it.

“Wow.” Allura breathed. Lance giggled softly as Allura stared at her in awe.

“Oh! One thing I’m forgetting. Everyone is to wear a crown signaling that they are apart of Voltron. Here’s yours, Coran gave the others theirs already.” Bowing her head, she allowed Allura to place it on.

Looking in the mirror, she couldn’t believe it was actually her.

Since the jumpsuit was rather tight, her curves were very much on display. Her necklace fell over her heart and the rings glittered in the light. Her lips were a dark red and her freckles seemed more pronounced. The crown on her head sparkled.

“You look like a princess.” Lance turned back to Allura’s supportive smile.

“Says you, Princess.”Lance said, gesturing to her.

Allura has on a pink pull up dress that was tight before it flared at the end. Lance wanted to see if it was as fluffy as it looked. It had sparkles everywhere and she looked like a regal queen. Swatting at Lance, she spoke.

“Ready to go, Princess?”

“Of course Princess.” Giggling, they locked arms and left the room.

“Oh, I’m getting anxiety.”

“Do you want to tell them before or after.” Lance blew out a breath.

  
To be honest, she had hoped Allura forgotten all about it.

“I don’t know...I don’t want to tell them before and they have a bad time at the ball, or tell them after and they didn’t know, or something like that. I know Hunk is going to find a way to blame himself and I don’t Hunk to do that because Hunk didn’t do anything wrong, and what will happen with Keith and Shiro? I mean, it wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t possibly-“

“Lance. Breath.” Sucking in a desperate breath, Lance calmed slightly.

“How about this. We tell them before, we have thirty doboshes before the party even starts letting people in, so that should enough time foran explanation. Ok?”

Nodding, Lance let Allura lead them. She was trying to stay calm, glad that it was extremely cold in the castle so she couldn’t sweat. Lance could see Pidge’s signature hair and fought the urge to run.

“Allura! Do we really have to- woah, ok. Lance.” Pidge started to complain. Blinking at her, Pidge straightened their glasses.

“Wow, Lance, you look nice.”

“Brooooo, that-I-you. Wow, ok.” Hunks jaw was practically on the floor.

“Ok, I see you! I see you, girl! Coming out here looking all pretty, yaaas.” Romelle said. Shiro and Keith were the last to notice her.

They were both staring at her with this glimmer in their eyes.

“Wow....”

“.... yeah.” Shay was excitedly clapping before Allura cleared her throat.

“You all look amazing.” And they did.

Pidge and Hunk both wore black pants and dress shoes with their respective color shirts. Both had suspenders and a tie, Hunks yellow while Pidge’s was a lime green.

Romelle had on a green dress, somehow matching Pidge’s dress shirt. It went down to her feet, a dark green strip in the middle. Shay has on a black jumpsuit with brown accents, neckline low.

Keith has tucked in her red shirt,black pants held up by a belt. Her black jacket hanging off her shoulders and long, silky hair on her right shoulder. Shiro had on a purpleturtleneck and black pants, a fitted black jacket on his arms.

They were, simply, a tasty looking group.

“Lance has something she would like to share with us. It has been wearing her down and she needs to get it off her chest. I expect nothing but respect for what she’s about to say. She would’ve told you all later, if ever, because she didn’t want to worry you all. Self-sacrificing, that’s Lance.”

“Um...” Everyone’s attention was suddenly on her and she was tempted to take a step back.

But mama didn’t raise no coward.

Shit, she was gonna have to tell her mom about this. Oh god.

“So, um. God, ok, so remember when Shiro and I came back? From the, from when we were captured? It turns out, that during that time were we didn’t remember, we were drugged.

They wanted to see if their galran, Uh, genders could be, uh, given to humans. Or, well, other creatures. They were trying to make the perfect breeders and fighters. And so, they were actually planning on taking Allura, but I was their next best thing.

The gas was some kind of formula that supposedly brought forth our inner animal? And well, I, Uh, Princess can you just say it.” Lance had lost her nerve halfway through her explanation. Shaking, she bit her lip.

“The run down version is, the galra put them in a room full of pheromones. Basically forcing them to mate. Or have sex as you all call it. Two weeks later, I suppose Lance had gotten pregnant. Since she didn’t know, she pushed herself because she thought she was falling behind.

Two months later, she had a miscarriage. I don’t think she’s taken it too well, considering it’s only been three, four quintants. She hasn’t been taking care of herself and hasn’t been eating properly-“

“Princess!”

“-she scratches her stomach if she either has dark thoughts or no thoughts, cries in the bathroom-don’t give me that look, I caught you yesterday-and tries to hide it. Unfortunately, she’s very good, but the mice are good at not being seen.”

“Traitors.” Lance muttered. She was looking at everyone’s feet, unable to look at them.

“Lance.” It was said so broken that Lance had immediately snapped her head up.

Pidge had tears in her eyes and Lance unintentionally let out a sound somewhere in between a whine and a weird chirp. Blinking in surprise, she ignored it in favor of hugging Pidge.

“Oh, hunny, why are you crying?”

“Because, we didn’t-“

“Ok, number one, if any of you say ‘oh, we should’ve known.’ I will drop kick You right here right now. There’s no way you could’ve known I was like that, hell, I didn’t and I was carrying the damn baby! Two, no ‘I could’ve prevented it’ or some shit like that. Also, no apologies. At. All. I will lay your ass on this ground if you do.” Giving the fiercest glare she could, she looked each of them in the eyes.

“And Shiro, don’t think this your fault. I can hear your thoughts from here, you aren’t guilty of anything, ok?” Seeing the hesitant nod, Lance looked at Keith.

She looked sad, but not exactly surprised. Like she already knew this.

“Keith?” She sighed.

“Look, I won’t lie, I over heard you and Allura the other day. And don’t think I’m upset, I’m not. Well, I am, but not about the Shiro thing, more about the pain you’re going through.”

“Wait, you did? You aren’t?” Keith scoffed.

“Why would I be? First of all, you’re fucking beautiful, gorgeous, and amazing. Both me and Shiro were losing our minds about your ass. Second of all, it’s not like you purposely did it. So,” she shrugged.

Lance’s face was flaming. Did Keith really just call her all those things?

“Ok, two questions. One, is that what the necklace is for?” Nodding, she gripped it.

“Aleya. Well, that was what I would name him. That reminds me, Hunk? Do you still have the shell necklace?”

“Oh, yeah! Honestly forgot about it after you came back, but it’s right here.” Handing it over, she put it on.

“Second question. I’ve been meaning to ask you this, but why did you pretend to be a guy in the first place?” The air seemed to change.

Lance’s eyes turned distant and fearful. Barely registering the gentle comforting purrs in her mind, Lance’s memories went back to that night.

“Aleya was the name of my Abuela. She looked after me and took care of my siblings when our parents were busy. This shell necklace was hers, and I’ve been wearing it ever since she died.” Taking a breath, she continued.

“One night, before the school year started, we were shopping for supplies. Some guys and their brothers from my old school were there too.

They thought it would be funny to beat up the two Cuban bitches. She was beat to death, but not before they forced me to watch them rape her. She took it like a champ, not even crying, but as soon as one of guys touched me, she raged.” She paused to wipe away a tear.

“She protected me, even as they stabbed her back over and over again. Told me to not make a sound, be still and limp. Ever since then I decided I was gonna be better. Get stronger and follow my dreams, like she told me to do.She had always told me women get no sympathy, and that if I wanted to be achieved I needed to carve my own way.

It’s just that, that’s really scarring for a barley fourteen year old girl who was still learning about the world. The boys kept...following me, so. I took a martial arts class, but it was only for boys. That’s where the whole thing started. I just, when I finally got to the garrison, I never changed it. Nobody knows the full story of what happened that night, not even my family.”

Hunk was bawling in the background. He had known who the necklace belonged to, he just never thought it was that deep. Pidge was crying even harder, Lance running her hands through their hair.

Shiro and Keith were holding onto one another absolutely devastated. Their baby has gone through so much and was still going. Shay was consoling Hunk while wiping her own tears while Allura and Romelle were fanning their eyes.

“I-Lance. I, shit man, fuck it.” Keith stomped her way over.

Pidge has let go of Lance in favor of cleaning their face but was listening to what Keith was going to say. Despite the aggression on her face, she gently held Lance’s.

“Shiro and I know that you may not be emotionally, physically, or mentally ready for a relationship, but if you need someone to cuddle with, talk to, or just a shoulder to cry on, we or more than willing to help. If you just need to hear the words I love you every once and awhile, we got you baby because we do. You are loved and we’ll always be here for you.”

Giving Keith a watery smile, Lance let out a laugh.

“Thank you. Thank you all so much.” Trying to stop the quivering of her lips, she sucked in a breath.

“We should probably get to the party now.”

“Fuck the party.”

“We said we would attend the ball Keith, we have to go.” Allura reminded.

“Cuddle party after?” Shiro asked. Lance’s eyes sparkled.

“Can it be in the hanger? Please.” Shiro kisses her forehead softly and Lance blushed.

“Of fucking course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly didn’t mean to shit out a new chapter so soon, all I ment to do was write down what I couldn’t forget. Oops.
> 
> Anyways, can y’all help me come up with a story name? All I got rn is Lost, Deep End, and Over but...
> 
> Those are shit. So.


	8. Lost dreams

“Wow, look at the lights!” Shay exclaimed.

Rainbow lit up the extravagant castle. The large structure had music pouring out the doors and windows. People were going in and out, each wearing some kind of beautiful garment.

“They knee who was coming.” Pidge said. Hunk tilted his head and Pidge sighed.

“We’re gay, Hunk. You know, rainbows, gays, and Starbucks? Ooh, do they have Starbucks?”

“I miss Starbucks so much, god.” Keith groaned. Shiro and Lance giggled.

“Starbucks? What’s that?” Allura looked at the group for information. Shay and Romelle nodded, clueless to what it was.

“It’s a coffee shop.” Lance supplied. Romelle nodded.

“I now remembered why I hate heels.”

“Why did we walk again?”

“Yeah, I almost fell, like, three times.”

“Grace, ladies, it pays to have it.” Lance said. Twirling, she bowed while continuing to walk backwards.

“I don’t think that is even fair.”

Walking through the doors, they were escorted to a large room. The queen and kings were sitting on their thrones over looking the ball. Their five children were walking through the crowd, tiny tattoos giving them away.

One of the kings, Mahal, noticed them and smiled. He signaled to his two partners and they stood.

The music slowed to a stop as the royals smiled bright.

“Paladins, we thank you for accepting our alliance request and joining us this evening. This ball is dedicated to our fallen warriors, lovers, and children. Tonight, we celebrate the life of them and tomorrow, we-“

Stumbling, King Mahal grabbed onto Queen Isalk and King Kialp as the planet shook. After recovering from the unexpected quake, King Kialp ordered a guard to check out what it was.

“Lions on stand by?” Shiro nodded at Allura, arms still around Keith and Lance.

“Please, everyone, can we get you away from the doors?” Queen Isalk’s voice was much younger yet deeper than they imagined, but they stepped away from the door.

They were still close enough just in case, though.

“Hupio, Juko, Alipin, Yon, Frandi, go to your guards. This night has been tainted.” King Mahal said sadly.

Another quake had everyone’s hackles up.

“Your highnesses, we must go see what is happening.” Allura demanded.

Keith and Lance has their bayards out while Hunk and Pidge gave a sweet kiss to their lovers.

Running out the room, Keith tutted at the heels on her feet.

“Fuckin’ hell.”

“Pidge, any...well, that answers my question.” Shiro said as he spotted the problem.

An entire galran fleet was circling the planet, going in circles while cannons charged.

“Holy shit, that’s Zarkon’s ship!” Hunk shouted. Everyone’s jaw dropped.

Zarkon’s ship hadn’t been seen or even detected for a several movements. The fact that it was here was a huge surprise, as the last time it was nearly in pieces because of Lotor’s fleet.

“That means...this could very well end the war. We take down the ship it’s basically over.” Stopping just short of the castle, they all considered Pidge’s words.

“Well...this is it. Paladins, gear up.” Kissing both Keith and Lance, Shiro ran to his lion, the others following suit. Keith left a lingering kiss to Lance’s forehead before heading into red.

Lance settled into blue, taking off instantly.

“Paladins!” Alluras voice came out of the little speaker on blues control system, loud and clear.

“I have gotten word that the royal highnesses have set out their fleet to take down ships! Your main goal here is Zarkon and Haggar!” Sucking in a breath, Shiro closed his eyes.

It was time.

They had to face the witch, and he had to lead them.

“Ok, ready? Form Voltron!” Not even a second later, they were blasting off to the large ship.

Evading any other ships, they crushed the cannons on the ship.

“Does this seem odd to you guys?”

“What do you mean Pidge?” Hunk asked. They tutted.

“I mean, there’s no way we just took out all of their cannons that easily. None of their fleets are even trying to stop us and nothing is fighting back. Guys, none of the fleets are fighting back. There’s something wrong.”

_Smart one, aren’t you?_

Pidge turned in their chair.

“Did anyone else hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“Pidge, don’t let her get into your head! Ignore the voice, Pidge, ignore it!” Shiro yelled.

His team had noticed something was up and now Pidge was getting targeted.

_Don’t worry, nothing bad is happening, My Champion_.

“Shiro? SHIRO?”Keith called out.

“Lance? Hunk? Are you still there?” She felt alone, like before. No one was answering her and she was getting worried.

_They’re right here._

“Uh, guys? Allura’s been yelling for like, a good five dobashes.” Hunk said. He was sweating bullets, anxiety ripping him apart.

_Not anymore_.

Lance was trying to respond to Allura.

“They’re not responding!” She yelled. Allura kept screeching about how they weren’t moving and Lance got frustrated.

“They. Aren’t. Responding!” Letting out an incredulous breath, she rubbed her forehead.

_How about something a little more...calming?_

Gasping, she opened her eyes.

“Lance?” Looking at the door, she saw Keith walk into the room.

She had no scars, no fatigue and no hard look only a war could give someone. She looked at peace, calm.

“Oh, baby, another nightmare? That makes at least thirty since the third month of your pregnancy.” Shocked, she placed a hand on her belly. Sure enough, a rather large bump greated her.

Keith kisses her before pulling her hands.

“Come on, Shiro made your favorite.”Being dragged by her, Lance saw that she was in an actual house.

Walls beige with picture frames decorated on them, she was seated at a large table. Shiro set a plate in front of her.

Looking up, her eyes widened at the Shiro she was seeing. He had no scar across his nose and his arm was still there. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Eat, hunny. Hunk, Shay, Pidge, and Romelle are coming over later. Allura couldn’t make it because she went with her father.” Nodding, Lance took a bite of the food.

“I can’t wait until we have little Elijah.” She furrowed her brows.

“What?” Keith looked at her.

“Elijah. That’s the name we agreed on, right?” Feeling the urge to say yes, she fought it. Standing roughly, Lance glared at her.

“No, his name is Aleya, remember?”

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Narrowing her eyes, Lance slowly sat back down.

“Are you sure that’s what you want? I was thinking Jermy or something.”

“Do you remember where I got the name from?”

“No, sorry.” Seeing Keith’s carefree smile, Lance stood on shaky legs.

This isn’t real.

It’s not real.

“What’s happening? What did you do? Where are my friends?” Shiro shushed her.

“Lance, calm down. Everything is fine, just calm down and talk to us.” Rapidly shaking her head, Lance ran to the kitchen.

“WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS, HAGGAR?!?!” Everything melted away. It started with the kitchen walls, then the windows and the fake Keith and Shiro. The floor fell last, causing her to let out a fearful shriek.

“You’re observant.” Haggar appeared in front of her, frown etched onto her face.

“Well, you made a mistake.” Haggar snorted.

“Uh huh. It’s a shame that the experiment failed, you would’ve had strong children.” Walking around Lance, she glared at her.

“But alas, it didn’t work.”

“What do you want.” Lance hissed.

“Oh, I don’t want anything. I think this is more what _you_ want.” Facing her, Haggar stalked forward.

“Think about it. I know exactly what you dream of. You want to be a mom, become a teacher eventually. Your love for children is extraordinary, if I might say. You leave here that will never come true. But stay here and you can dream all you want.”

“...really?” Haggar smiled.

“Yes.” Lance bit her lip before sighing.

She went to shake Haggar’s hand.

“You’re gonna let me go this fucking instant, ok?” She said, holding Haggar in a chokehold. 

“ I don’t give a damn about a fucking stupid ass dream, I’d rather take the harsh truth than a pretty lie. So send. Me. Back.” Growling the last part, she watched as Haggar lifted a shaking hand to snap.

Her mind become fuzzy as she floated away from the fake world.

She had her friends to save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, two more chapters before this bad boy is done.
> 
> I honestly can’t believe this is the first fic I give an official end to. 😇
> 
> Also, I kinda down. This hoe is now one single ass bitch.
> 
> Three months. Three. Fucking. Months.
> 
> And she dumps me after our date.
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please leave comments and kudos!


	9. Lost fight

“Fuck.” She groaned. Looking around, Lance realized that they were still in the castle.

They didn’t even make it to their lions.

“Shiro? Keith?!” She shook the two but got no answers. Cursing, she exited the castle.

There were no ships. Not a single one in sight.

Only Haggar.

Somehow, that was scarier than an entire fleet.

“What do you want?!” She yelled. She had summoned her bayard and had it trained on the witch but that didn’t stop her from inching forward.

“Why are you here?!” No answer. Haggar continued to glide forward.

“Why are you doing this?!?! Don’t you have any moral in you?! Don’t you care about the millions of thousands of people who have lost their lives in this pointless war?! Of the families that are still going through losses?!” Haggar didn’t stop.

“What about your husband? Your son? You lost them before they died, you had to go through pain. For crying out loud, your own son killed your husband, his father! Why do you continue to do this?”

“I am not continuing anything.” Haggar was in front of her, chest against her blaster. She pulled down her hood, tired eyes staring at Lance.

“Haggar and I are two different beings stuck together. Knowing that I have caused death is not great. There’s nothing I can do. Zarkon’s army has already fallen, divided against eachother. All I have is myself.” She sat on the ground looking as old as she is. Her once dark complexion was pale and wrinkled, white hair falling over her face.

“What happened to Haggar?”

“She’s scared. Her last plan failed, she has nothing else. God,” sucking in a breath, she blinked away the tears.

“This, everything is my fault. My husband is dead, my son is dead, all because of me. I forced a child upon you because I thought...I thought maybe I could change things. Make it so anybody could have children. It wasn’t right of me.” Sighing, She hung her head.

“It wasn’t right of me.”

“You’re right.”

“...will you do me a favor?” Apprehensive, Lance slowly nodded.

“Take my powers. It’s that the only thing that can kill me. My life source is connected, and I don’t want Haggar to come back.”

“Wha-no! I can’t do that!” Lance exclaimed. There was no way she was taking magic from somebody who tried killing her.

Multiple times.

“Please.” Pausing are the desperation, Lance slowly crouched.

“If you try anything, I mean anything, I won’t hesitate to shoot you.” Hagg- Honerva smiled.

“You have already proven to be stronger than we thought.” Placing her hands on Lance’s cheeks, she placed her forehead against hers.

The pain was instant.

It came from both parties, wanting to scream but unable. While Honerva could feel the magic being ripped from her very being, Lance felt it tearing into hers.

It took a couple minutes, but when it was done Lance just wanted to pass out. Opening her eyes, she saw a young Honerva watching the sunset.

Looking over fields of flowers, she looked at peace.

“Where are we?”

“Altea. It seems this is where I belong.” Huffing out a sad laugh, she turned to Lance.

“I’ll leave you with this. Don’t let the magic control you. And, enjoy your life, live it with the people you love. Do what I wish I did.” Smiling, Honerva disappeared.

Wiping the tears off her face, Lance slowly folded the clothes that now lay empty.

“Lance! LANCE!” Slowly looking up at Keith, she smiled softly.

“Oh, thank god, I thou-“ she cut herself off. Keith was staring at her, Shiro coming up behind her.

“Haggar gave up.” Lance sniffed.

“She’s dead now.” Shiro made the first move, wiping away the rest of the tears and hugging her.

“It’s kinda hard to hate her, you know? Like, she didn’t mean for any of this to happen. She just, went too far.”

“Oh, hunny.”

“Lance!” Looking up at the rest of her team, lance sniffed.

“it’s over.”

“What happened?”

“Haggar’s dead.”

“What? Since when?”

“Lance, why do you have altean marks?” Hunk asked.

Lance put a hand to her cheek as if she could feel the marks. She could see the faint glow of dark blue and gasped.

“Honerva must’ve gave these to me when she was giving me her magic.”

“WHAT?!” The cries of everyone made her flinch.

“It was the only way to kill her. Her magic had basically became her life source. Giving me her powers caused her death.” Silence.

“So...you’re now some kind of witch?” Pidge asked. Lance shrugged.

“I’d have to learn how to control the powers but yeah.”

“Wow.”

“So, the war is over? We won?” Allura asked. Her face was full of disbelief. Lance stood, hands on her arm.

“Yes, Allura. We won.” It was whispered softly yet so loud to everyone’s ears. They shouted in glee, dancing and crying.

“Wait, what about Zarkon’s troops?” Lance looked over to Pidge.

“They’ve divided amongst themselves. It’s a rebellion.”

“Kolivan must be leading his troops. That means Krolia is with them.” Keith hid it well but her worry for them shown through. Lance gently held her hands.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine-“

“HAHA, what?! You took him down with a nail?” Krolia’s voice was idem and loud. The group looked at the sudden projection, jaws dropping.

“Yeah, I did! It was hard as hell and I came out the fight with a fucking bite mark but I’m still alive.” Regris said. Kolivan shook his head as he walked somewhere.

“We have three more hours before we land. I suggest you’ll get ready.” Regris winked before leaving with Krolia. The projection melted away.

“Uh...did..did I do that?” Lance spoke hesitantly. Allura smiled.

“Yeah. Maybe King Mahal has some magic trainers.”

“Yes, in fact I do.” King Mahal spoke from behind them. His long ears flopped as Queen Isalk leaned on him.

“I could tech you before your departure in three days time, if you will.” Lance excitedly smiled.

“Yes! Oh, I mean, thank you, Your Highness.” Blushing, she bowed. The queens airy laugh greeted her.

“Oh, no need for that, Isalk is fine. We would like to thank you for saving this planet. I don’t understand how she was able to deceive us like that and we will forever be in your debt.” They both bowed.

“It’s our job, it’s really no big deal. Plus, Lance did all the hard work.” Shiro nodded to her. Her eyes widened as she took in what he said.

“We would love to stay and chat but I can feel Kialp getting angsty. Have a great night.” She said. Saying goodbye, they all separated.

“GUYS!” Shays shout was loud as she crashed into Hunk. Romelle followed behind her in a much calmer pace but still in a rush.

“You all scared the living quiznak out of us.” Hugging Pidge, she let the fear taint her voice.

“Sorry.” Pidge said.

“Ok, we’re definitely having that cuddle session tonight.” Hunk said.

The group all agreed.

Finally in their pajamas, the group all piled up. Pidge’s voice was sleepy when she spoke.

”Where do we go now?” Allura hummed.

”I guess there’s only one place to go. Earth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha...h e l p :’(
> 
> Hamilton was so good I almost forgot to post this chapter. I got my dad to watch it, he doesn’t even like musicals!
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	10. Lost end

“Good job Lance! I say you’ve nearly mastered your abilities.” Isalk‘s voice came out of a tablet.

Lance jumped excitedly as Keith laughed.

“You did great today. Tomorrow we’ll work on the final stages and then you’ll be done!”

“Thank you so much for helping me with this, I really appreciate this!” Isalk smiles gently.

“It was no problem. Now that we are done with your lessons, I have an inquiry.”

“Yes?” Isalk’s face of polite queenness was immediately dropped in favor of her more childish excitement.

“How are you, Shiro, and Keith? I mean, you have barely told me anything!” She whined. Kialp Gently cuffed her.

“Really?” Another thing they learned is that the royals acted like lovesick teenagers half the time and children the other half.

Giggling, Lance spoke.

“Don’t worry K, it’s fine. And we’re doing good.”

“Hey Lance, can you me my knee brace please? I think I left it in our room.” Keith asked from the ground. Lance nodded before exiting the room. Keith waited for a few ticks before regarding the people on the tablet.

“Ok, don’t tell her this but Shiro and I plan on asking for her parent’s blessing when we get back home.” Mahal tilted his head.

“Blessing?”

“We basically ask her parents if we can marry her.” Isalk and Mahal squealed.

“Oh my gosh, yes! How long have it’s been since you guys became official?”

“Almost a phoeb now. We’ve been slowly making our way to earth while taking down the rest of the galra fleets.”The three royals smiled.

“We wish you the best of luck.”

“I’d better be invited to the wedding.” Isalk said.

Keith smiled.

While Lance’s mind knew it was late, her body refused to sleep. She was cuddled between her lovers, warm and comfortable.

It had to be around two am and yet, she felt energized.

“Baby?” Smiling softly at Keith’s sleepy voice, she shushed her.

“Go back to sleep.”

“ ‘Kay.” Keith mumbled, shoving her face in Lances neck, making her giggle. What Allura said earlier ran into the front of her mind.

_Allura stood in the most relaxed position the team had ever seen on the Princess._

_“Paladins, good news. We are close to your planet, I estimate a quintet or two before we arrive.” Everyone let out a joyous shout, Hunk and Lance actually dissolving in tears._

_They were almost home._

_It only took around seven years_.

“Baby, wassup?” Shiro’s deep rumble came from behind her, his arms tightening around her.

“Nothing. Just excited I guess.” A kiss was pressed against the back of her neck.

“Not surprising. I don’t think you want eye bags when you get to see your family though.” She snorted.

“Rachel would be appalled. Goodnight hunny.”

“Night baby.”

When Lance woke the next morning, Shiro was already gone. Somehow, she had ended up completely on top of Keith.

“Morning sleepyhead.”

“Morning.” They laid there for a few more minutes before Keith spoke again.

“Allura said we’ll touch down in a few Vargas.” At this, Lance shot out of bed, Keith’s airy laughter following her.

She was ready in less than a Varga, basically vibrating in place.

“Pidge has already informed them of our landing, so we should be fine.”

“Is there anything we need to do?” Hunk asked. Pidge answered for Allura, fidgeting with a communicator all the while.

“Nope. Any questions asked were already answered. Plus, the blade were already here so they know about Voltron already. That being said, we have three days with our fam before we need to get back to work.”

While three days wasn’t much, it was everything they needed.

“Oh man, I can’t wait to see my moms and sis again.”

“I can’t wait to see my family.” Allura and Coran gave each other sad smiles.

“You know...” Lance started. She threw an arm around them both as she smiled at them.

“...that you’re also my family, right? I mean, Coran’s like a crazy uncle while Allura’s like, my big sister. Pidge is my little sibling, obvi, and Hunks my bro.”

“And then Shiro is your husband and Keith’s your wife?” Asked Pidge.

“Exactly!” Her cheeks were red, along with her two partners.

“Why don’t we have like, a big picnic with everyone tomorrow?” She asked excitedly.

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

“Well, here we are.” Turning to look out into space, they all let out excited gasps as they saw Earth.

Touching down was almost like an out of body experience for Lance. She was shaking in anticipation, smile permanently etched on her face.

Hunk, the massive male, nearly bodied the door. He didn’t hesitate wrapping his two moms and little sister up in a giant hug, all of them crying.

Pidge was next, punching Matt with tears in their eyes as his guilty face smiled. Her mom was sobbing as she held on to her child, their dad rubbing circles on her back.

“Aunt Lance!” That was the only warning she got before twin bodies crashed into her legs. Four more bodies crushed her in a hug, different voices crying out her name.

“Lance, hija mía, me alegra que estés vivi! Estaba tan preocupada!” Lance’s mom said, kissing her forehead.

“I-I missed y’all s-s-so much.” She sobbed. She felt Marco’s wife join the hug, pulling her children up. The family fell on the ground, each of them crying.

Wiping her nose, Lance gestured to her lovers who stood by the side, understanding yet awkward.

“T-this is K-K-Keith an-and Sh-Shiro.” She was trying to stop the tears to no avail. The rest of her family let out sniffled greetings to them.

It took them almost an hour to calm down, Most of them still wiping tears and snot off their faces.

“Lance,” looking over, she saw Veronica smiling sadly at her.

“Yes?” The smile dropped as a sigh forced its way out.

“There’s no easy way to say this. A lot of family died in that war, Lance, nearly a third of our population is gone.” Lance swallowed hard.

“It was dad wasn’t it?” Veronica nodded. Lance closed her eyes and let out a slow breath, the air around her becoming unstable for a short moment.

“I can’t say I’m surprised, I knew the moment when I realized he wasn’t there. I’ve seen more deaths than I thought possible, some of them from my own hands.” Biting her lip, she gently touched her necklaces.

“It’s a sad thing, something I will never forget. But right now I want to relax and spend time with my family.” Veronica smiled at her.

Walking down the path to their house, they chatted.

“So...raven haired girl, she wouldn’t happen to be sin-“

“Back off four eyes, she’s mine.” Veronica let out a boisterous laugh.

“I-I don’t think I’ve heard heard you sound like that, holy shit!” Rolling her eyes, Lance huffed.

“Both her and Shiro are mine thank you very much.” It was silent for a second. At first, Lance thought it was because she didn’t approve but then-

“What about the white haired girl? The one with the marks?” Surprised, Lance looked at her sister to see a very dark blush covering her checks.

“Yeah, ‘Lura’s single, but-“ twirling around to face her, Lance pointed a finger in her face.

“Her last ex was a huge dick that was killing her race for fucking quintessence and planned on killing us, so if you think you can just toy with her heart you’ll be dead where you stand.” Blinking, Veronica could only nod.

“Ok, now that that’s out the way, come on!” Dragging her in the house, Lance wasn’t really surprised to see her lovers being pestered with questions.

She did, however, raise a brow to the two alteans standing in the living room.

“Lance, mi girasol, why didn’t you tell me they didn’t have any where to go! Did you really think I was just gonna leave them on that castle starving when I have plenty of food? Come, sit, sit, it is almost ready.”

“Hello, mis amantes.” Giving each a peck on the lips, she straightened as they stood. Amused and cautious for both of her sisters, biological and not, she watched their interaction.

“Hi, my name is Veronica.” A light blush decorated her cheeks as she smiled softly, hand reached out for a handshake. While most wouldn’t notice, Lance did as Allura’s usually docile marks glowed brighter.

“A-Allura, likewise.” And, doing what Lance has down too many times to Keith, presses her lips on the back of Veronica’s hand.

It was so uncharacteristic for Allura that Lance almost laughed.

Sitting at the table with her family while holding hands with both Keith and Shiro felt so natural that Lance was almost convinced that it was always like this.

“Oh, right, Shiro and I have a present for you.” Shiro scooted her chair back as Keith stood, her family watching with knowing smiles.

“What?” Lance asked, a confused smile on her face.

“We know you’ve been through a lot and will most likely go through more hardships. We want to be there for you when you do, so we can help you through each and every one of them.” Shiro started.

“We want to be there when you’re happy, sad, excited, angry. We want to be by your side forever, if you’ll have us.”

“We want to fight by your side more, love you more, and be with you more.”

“We know you took the loss serious and we want to continue to help you through that. We also want to be able to start a family, one where they’ll hear tales of our lives as we watch them grow.” This part, Keith and Shiro spoke together, almost like they practiced this.

Which they did.

“We want to marry you, Lance. Will you marry us?” Lance could barely keep the tears in, bitting her lip to not sob.

Nodding her head rapidly, she held out a shaky hand as both of them slipped on a ring.

Kissing them both, her family let out wolf whistles and cheers, clapping and thunderous stomping ringing out in celebration.

“This calls for some drinks!”

And if the three of snuck out in the middle of the night to some adult activities somewhere where children weren’t present, well.

That was their business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hija mía, me alegra que estés vivi! - my daughter, im so glad you’re alive!
> 
> Estaba tan preocupada! - I was so worried!
> 
> Mi girasol - my sunflower 
> 
> Mis amantes - my lovers
> 
> Rough translations, I had to use google translate.
> 
> I apologize to my French teacher.
> 
> Last chapter, whoop! And it longer than what I originally do, yay!
> 
> Now, the new Shklance no miscarriage Au should be out soon! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Please leave comments, they help motivate me!


End file.
